From the DE 10 2013 017 022 A1, a retainer arrangement for the installation of a fan on a light module of a headlamp for a vehicle is known. The retainer arrangement comprises a fan holder to which the fan is fastened in a detachable manner. The fan holder has an air duct area to guide an air stream generated by the fan over a heatsink. The fan seat has a pocket to receive the fan in a formfitting manner. Fastening means for the retention of the fan are provided in the shape of detent hooks, so that the fan cannot move out of the pocket accidentally.
To replace the fan, it needs to be moved out of the pocket at right angles to the fan axis, which is difficult to realize in view of the limited installation space of a light module in the housing of a headlamp. It is, in particular, not possible to move the detent hooks back through the rear service opening in the headlamp housing without removing the light module from the housing of the headlamp in order to take the fan from the pocket in the fan holder.
The EP 2 679 883 A2 discloses a retainer arrangement for the installation of a fan on a light module of a headlamp for a vehicle. The fan can be snap-fastened to the fan holder or be connected by means of a bayonet coupling. The bayonet coupling requires the rotation of the fan on the fan holder, which necessitates securing means to prevent the accidental loosening of the fan from the fan holder due to a rotation in the opening direction of the bajonet coupling. This results in a complex design of the fastening of the fan to the fan holder. Here, too, the fan is not readily accessible for replacement through a service opening in the headlamp housing.